Zoids Love Story
by Serina Yuki
Summary: Serina a childhood friend of Thomas and Karl finds the one thing that she didnt expect to find....LOVE. I dont own any zoids or character I only own Serina.
1. Chapter 1

In parts of the world no wait the universe there are people who are one with their machines. Some of these people are known as the Guardian Force of GF for short. Our story starts with Lieutenant Van Flighight, Fiona, Moonbay, and Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubaltz.

"Van where are you?" Fiona yelled around the base.

"Did you lose him again Fiona?" Moonbay asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah. I don't understand him. One minute he's hungry and the next he's running around the base or he's running from either Thomas or Irvine." She said looking down.

"Don't worry about him he'll run out of steam and then he'll come back for food." Moonbay said heading back into the base.

Meanwhile Thomas was waiting for someone that he hadn't seen in a while to come to the base. "Where is she? I can't wait to see her." He said to himself.

"Who are you waiting for Thomas?" A voice said from behind him.

"I'm waiting for Serina to get here." Thomas said to his older brother Karl. "You never told me that she was coming."

"Because I knew you would start picking on me about how I obsess about her...which I might add, I don't I just care for her."

"Sure whatever you say Thomas." Karl said walking away from him.

"That's so like him always wanting to know what I'm doing." Thomas said out loud.

"I heard that Lieutenant." Karl called back to him.

"Older brothers." As he was saying this a jeep pulled up with a young woman in the driver's seat. She had long two tone hair and bright blue eyes. She saw him waiting outside waiting for her.

When he seen the jeep pull up and who was in it Thomas's face lit up and so did Serina's.

She jumped out of the jeep and ran to him not caring who saw her jump on him. "Thomas I missed you so much." She giggled as he held onto her.

"So what have you been doing all this time? I see that you must be working out or something." She said poking him in his chest.

"No I haven't but I have been chasing Van around base."

"Thomas there you are I was looking for you." Van said. "There's a mess....age for you." He started to stutter as he looked at Serina.

"You must be Van."

"Yes how did you know?"

"Thomas has told me all about you also so that's another reason how I knew who you were." She smiled at him.

Van smiled back at her and Thomas taking noticed to this grabbed Serina closer to him not wanting anyone to take her from him.

"Um Thomas." She said.

"What is it?" He said looking at her.

"I can't breath."

"Oh." He said letting her go.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I can go and take a short nap? I had a long trip."

"Yeah want me to show you where you'll be staying?" Thomas asked her.

"Sure it was nice to finally meet you Van."

"Yeah it was." He said almost drooling over her.

Thomas shot him a look that if it could kill it would.

"Van there you are." Fiona called to him. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes you're wanted in the briefing room for a new mission."

"Your not going are you Thomas?" Serina asked looking at him sadly.

"I don't know." He said "But if I do I will come back safe." He added quickly.

"Yeah that's what you said last time." Van said to him before leaving.

"Thomas there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" "I'm..."

"Thomas they need you too." Fiona said coming back.

"Alright Ill be there soon. Now what did you want to tell me."

"Never mind they need you." She said looking at him smiling.

"Ok then if you say so."

He ran to get to the briefing room. "You needed me?"

"Yes I'm glad you could pull yourself away from Serina." Karl said looking at him.

"Funny Karl umm I mean colonel. What is it that you need?"

"Your help in finding this criminal."

"And who will we be working with sir?" Van asked him curiously.

"Serina Yuki. I think you two have already met her."

He pointed to Serina who was standing in the door way.

"Rina?" Thomas asked looking at her. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes this is I was going to tell you. But when I found out you were needed at this meeting so I figured I let you find out from Karl." She said looking down.

Thomas and Van both stood there in shock. They never thought that they would work with a woman let alone a woman that looked like she could take down a man twice her size.

"I hope you're not mad at me." She said looking at Thomas. "How could I ever be mad at you? Rina you mean everything to me and so much more."

"So you're not mad?"

"What did I just say?" He said walking up to her and hugging her like he never wanted to let go. She did the same.

"I want you all to get a good nights sleep so you can set out tomorrow morning at 0600 hours understand?"

"Yes sir." Van Fiona Thomas and Serina said saluting to Karl.

As they were getting ready to leave Thomas pulled Serina into the room they were walking past. "What is it Thomas?"

"I need you to tell my brother that you can't take on this mission." "Why would I do that I can do it."

"I don't want you to get hurt is all...I can't lose you. You mean everything to me."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at him and smiled. "You wont lose me I promise. Im a big girl I can take care of myself."

Thomas stood there and looked at her knowing that she was right. Ever since they were little she was able to take care of herself. With her parents always working she had no choice but to take care of herself.

"Alright you win Serina. But if anything goes wrong your comming back here and thats an order."

Serina smiled and saulted. "Yes sir. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed."

She smiled and turned and headed towards her room.

He watched her walk away and headed towards his room.

Next morning...

Serina was up before anyone else and had already started packing for there mission. "I sware Im gonna find the person that..."

"Who are you talking too."

She whiped around and came face to face with Van.

"No one I was just thinking out loud is all. I didn't think that anyone else was up, Im sorry if I woke you."

"No you didnt wake me up. So who are you looking for?"

She looked at him. "Its nothing I just wanted to find someone who was the last to see my parents."

"What happened to them." He looked at her.

"They were killed." She looked at him then back to the ground.

Van placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled not knowing that they were being watched form the shadows.


End file.
